


Honeymoon

by SaraJaye



Series: Corriander Week 2017 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Beach Sex, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, FE Heroes-Inspired, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12528836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Corrin declined the first ticket to a tropical island, and Xander lost to Hinoka. As it turns out, it was for the best.





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> 6; Surprise

She'd never admitted it, but she'd been a little sorry to turn down the last ticket to a tropical paradise. Not enough to reconsider, because in her mind her siblings _had_ deserved it more, but enough to hope she'd get another chance someday. The same went for Xander, who had fought valiantly alongside his retainers but in the end lost the ticket to Hinoka.

She hadn't expected Xander to enter them in another lottery and win two tickets, but she'd awakened this morning to find one under her pillow and Xander smiling down at her. Azura had two suitcases set aside for them while Jakob, Flora, and Felicia hurried around trying to help them pack.

"Consider it a belated honeymoon," Xander said, and Corrin flung her arms around him with a squeal of joy.

Hours later, they'd arrived at the Outrealms resort where a woman named Anna rushed them to separate dressing rooms. If Corrin hadn't been so used to the battle costumes worn by several of the men and women of their army she would have blushed at the sight of the swimsuit Anna had picked for her. It was no skimpier than what Charlotte wore.

Xander, on the other hand, was slightly pink as they met each other outside the dressing rooms. The shorts he wore were basically his underclothes only tighter, shinier, and leaving little to the imagination.

"You look lovely," he said, obviously trying not to stare too hard. Corrin giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Xander, I'm your _wife._ It's perfectly okay to stare. Besides," she added, lowering her voice, "you've seen me in far less." Xander's blush deepened, and Anna giggled.

"Luckily, your sisters managed to secure you two a private beach," she said. "I'll lead you there, and then it's all yours. Go wild, lovebirds!" Xander just sighed, shaking his head.

"I should hope you and your little tome won't be anywhere near us?"

"Not this time." Anna smiled. "Don't worry, even I know some things are meant to be between a man and his wife." Xander sighed with relief, and Corrin smiled as they rushed towards the beach. Miles of sand, sea, sunshine, and it was all theirs for a whole week! _We'll have to get everyone thank-you gifts before we leave,_ Corrin thought as they rushed towards the ocean.

 

Hours later, they'd splashed and swam to their hearts' content, Xander still reliant on the Lilith floatie but showing some improvement. They'd built an entire village of sand castles, and found a few pretty shells worth bringing home. Sakura especially would love the pink ones.

Now, they lay on the extra-large blanket, watching the sunset and listening to the occasional cry of a bird. Xander's arms held her to his warm, muscled body, his hands stroking up and down her back and through her hair.

"I'm not the least bit tired," he said, "and this _is_ a private beach." Corrin smiled, warmth spreading throughout her body as she ran her fingertips over his chest.

"And we _are_ on our honeymoon."

"Precisely." He rolled her onto her back and claimed her lips with his own, hot and deep, his hands caressing her breasts through the fabric of her top. She felt him harden against her immediately and raised her hips, gasping as the bulge of his cock brushed her core. Heat and dampness gathered between her thighs, the swimsuit was beginning to feel much too confining and she just wanted to strip both of them right then and there.

But Xander had other ideas. He broke the kiss and slowly removed her top, lowering his head to her breast. Corrin shuddered and gasped, tangling her fingers in his hair as he kissed his way down the slope to her nipple, which he lapped at quickly, his fingers squeezing the other.

"Ah-! Xander, mm, so warm...!" She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the dampness increase as he alternately circled her nipple with his tongue and suckled on it. "Please, Xander, I-"

"Patience, my little princess." His voice was soft against her breast. "I'm going to make this so wonderful for you." He pressed his teeth gently against her nipple, tugging it a little, squeezing the other. It was incredible just how hot he could make her from this alone, she was certain she'd be close soon.

And then he was kissing his way down her belly, pushing her legs apart without removing the rest of her swimsuit first. She tensed in anticipation, felt his breath on her thighs...

" _Ahhh!_ " He kissed her through the damp fabric once, twice, followed by the press of his tongue. Feeling the warmth but not the direct contact was such divine torture! She tangled her fingers in his hair, moving her hips against his mouth as he licked and kissed her. "So close, Xander...!" And then his tongue was at her clit, rubbing it through the fabric and the climax burst through her, Corrin shrieking his name as her free hand gripped the blanket.

She was still coming back when he finally removed her swimsuit. By now she was so slick and sensitive, her folds open to his reverent gaze.

"I can never get enough of you," he murmured, kissing her thigh. "You're absolutely lucious."

"Then taste more of me, Xander." She parted her legs further, raising her hips. His head was soon between her legs again, his tongue running up and down her folds before slipping inside her. She'd just barely come back from her first climax and she was certain she'd be close to another soon.

When she began to shudder and rock her hips more, his mouth was back at her clit, licking, suckling, kissing it until Corrin screamed, the second orgasm wracking her. This time, he slid back and laid down beside her, holding her close as she drifted back down.

"Think you have enough energy left for one more round?" he asked. She tugged his swimsuit down and off, allowing his cock to spring free, and draped her leg over his hip.

"Does this answer your question?" He pushed forward, slid deep within her and began to thrust, Corrin wrapping her arms around his shoulders and moving with him. Their lips met in a kiss and she savored her own taste on his tongue. _Gods, Xander, so hot, so incredible!_ She couldn't remember a time when he _hadn't_ made her feel this good, even their slightly awkward first time together. _Because it's him, because just being with him is enough to drive me this wild!_

He broke the kiss to stare into her eyes as they moved faster, his thrusts going deeper, harder, his cock swelling inside her.

"Let's get there together, okay?" she whispered. "Come inside me...!" And within moments she felt him release into her, thick and hot as her third and final climax overtook her.

The sun had disappeared by the time they came back, and the stars would be out soon. Corrin smiled tiredly, shifting so Xander could pull out of her, and curled against his side.

"I'm almost tempted to just sleep out here tonight, but that bed did look very comfortable." He smiled, gathering their swimsuits before they slowly got up and wrapped towels around themselves. Private beach or not, it was getting too chilly to simply walk back to the hut naked.

"Perhaps another night," he said as he picked her up in his arms. Corrin giggled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Remind me to take an extra blanket and some pillows one night, just in case."

**Author's Note:**

> This was obviously inspired by the Nohrian Summer event in Heroes, in which I got lucky and pulled both Corrin and Xander. Of course I married them to each other once the supports became a thing.


End file.
